Isabella Swan Daughter of Zeus
by AnNaLeE m O'bRiEn
Summary: The War was over, and Kronos was defeated, now life can go back to normal right? Wrong, Bella moves to Forks, Washington to finish out High School, hoping stay in a small town will keep the monsters away. But our favorite family of Vampires live there.
1. Chapter One: First Day Confusion

Isabella Swan Daughter of Zeus

By: Annalee O'Brien

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Percy Jackson; they belong to their respective authors. But I don own the plot and any characters that you don't recognize **

**Summary:** The War was over, and Kronos was defeated, now life can go back to normal right? Wrong, Bella moves to Forks, Washington to finish out High School, hoping stay in a small town will keep the monsters away. But our favorite family of Vampires live there, and our favorite Werewolves live right around the corner. Is Bella in danger? Are the Cullen's going to find out what she is?

**Chapter One: First Day Confusion**

The war was over, Kronos was defeated…for now. All was happy, the children of the gods were being claimed, and brought to Camp Half-Blood to be trained.

It was the end of summer; Percy, Annabeth, and I were on top of Half-Blood hill waiting for one of the cars to take us to New York. Percy and Annabeth were going to go to school is New York, and I was going to go live with my 'father' in Forks, Washington, hoping that the monster won't find me there, and to let Renee travel with her new husband Phil with his baseball. Charlie is not really my father, because Zeus is my father, but I found that out after Renee and Charlie got divorced. I was 10 when I found out who my father was and what I was.

_***~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~***_

_I was outside swinging on the swings in my backyard, when a giant dog (which I later found out was a Hellhound) jumped over the fence and tried to attack me. I ran inside screaming, my mom came running over to me._

"_Bella, what's wrong?" she asked_

"_Dog…attack...giant" I stammered "Big dog" I said as it crashed through the window._

_We both screamed as someone else came in through the window after the dog with a sword and killed it._

_My mom looked back and forth between me and the guy, "I knew this day was going to come." She said "Bella, I have to tell you something."_

"_What is it Momma? What's was that thing?"_

"_That was a Hellhound" The boy said "I'm Luke" (He was a friend, then an enemy, then a friend again…but that is not my story to tell.) _

"_Bella" My mom said "Charlie's not your really father. I don't know who he was, I met him in the park, and things sorta went from there. Charlie and I got married; he didn't know about the other guy, and 9 months later you were born."_

"_Bella" Luke said "Your father is a god; you're a half-god half-mortal, a demigod. You have to come to camp half-blood with me, so you can be trained."_

_I looked at my mom with tears in my eyes. "Sweetie" she knelt down to my level, "You have to go with Luke, he can protect you, you'll be safe at camp half-blood, you can learn how to protect yourself." She was crying now too._

"_Momma, I don't want to leave you" I cried._

"_You have to" she said "It's just for the summer"_

_I nodded and ran to get a few of my things "I love you Mommy" I said hugging her as Luke whistled._

_A white flying horse came into through the window; Luke got on, and helped me up._

"_Bye Momma" I cried as the horse flew out the window._

"_Protect her Luke" I heard her say, as we took to the sky_

_***~*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*~***_

About a week after I got to camp, I found out who my father was…it was during capture the flag, and I kept a continuous whirlwind going around my teams flag (we won because the other team couldn't get to our flag), later after the game there was a smoke like lightning bolt over my head.

I am Isabella Swan Daughter of Zeus…he gave me a charm bracelet, that had a lightning bolt (that turned into my sword) and a pegus (that turned into my shield) over the years I have added other charms to symbolize my friends; a trident for Percy son of Poseidon, a book for Annabeth daughter of Athena, a bow and arrow for Thalia my sister and one of Artemis' hunters, a tree for Grover a Satyr a Skull for Nico son of Hades, a spear for Clarisse daughter of Ares, and a pair of running shoes with wings on them for Luke son of Hermes.

"Izzy" Annabeth said "The car is here" she pushed me, pulling me out of my daydream.

"Race ya" Percy said as the van stopped at the bottom of the hill.

"You're on, Seaweed Brain" Annabeth and I yelled as we started to run down the hill.

"No fair" Percy yelled running down after us.

We got to the van and Argus headed to New York City

"Bye guys" I said hugging them, as we got to my mom's apartment.

"We'll see you next summer" Annabeth smiled

"Have fun in Forks" Percy said "IM (Iris-message) us if you need anything"

"Sure…buts what's going to happen in the small town of Forks, Washington?"

"Knowing you" Annabeth said "a lot"

"Okay, I'll call if anything goes wrong. You guys have to come visit me when you get the chance. Bye Wise Girl, Seaweed brain"

I waved to my friends as the van drove away, once I couldn't see the van anymore, I went up to my mom and Phil's apartment.

"Mom" I yelled as I opened the door "I'm home"

"Bella" she appeared in front of me, giving me a huge hug "How was everything?"

"Everything was good…we saved Olympus…got honored by the gods" I smiled "How's Phil"

"He's good…still a little freaked out about what happened, but he understands. Are you sure that you want to go to Forks"

"Yes, it will be nice to get out of New York…and try to have a monster free school year, and you can travel with Phil."

"You can come back anytime you want to" she smiled, as Phil walked into the room.

"Bella," he said "welcome home" he gave me a hug

I smiled at him "Are you sure that you're okay with all this god stuff" I asked him

"Yes," he smiled "Your mother explained everything to me."

"Good. Well I guess I should head to the airport"

"Sweetie" My mom said "We're taking you to the airport, to see you off."

That was good to know as I didn't have a car, and I really didn't feel like taking the train all the way to the airport.

"Well" Phil said "We best be off"

We got into the car, and Phil drove us to the airport.

"Bye Mom, Bye Phil" I said hugging them both before I went through security.

"Bye Sweetie" My mom cried

"See ya" Phil said rubbing my mom's back, comforting her…he really was good for her

I got to my seat on the plane, and took out one of the books I brought about Greek Mythology…and got settled for the 4 hour trip to Ohio and another 4 hours until Settle and another hour and half on a small plane to Forks.

But eventually I got to Forks…of course it was rain. Charlie was waiting for me at baggage claim.

"Bella" He said when he saw me, and he started to walk toward me "I heard about…" he said once he was next to me. "Are you okay"

"I'm fine Char…dad" I smiled "and we saved Olympus…and the world" I smiled as he got my bags

"I have a surprise for you" he said "Sort of a homecoming gift."

"What is it? I really don't like surprises"

"You'll see when we get home. How are Renee and Phil?"

"Good…Phil seems to be taking the whole god thing pretty well" I smiled "and mom is great, they're going to travel with Phil's baseball games"

We fell into a comfortable silence for the rest of the ride. That was something good about moving in with Charlie, he doesn't hover…and he doesn't feel the need to fill every silence with talking.

We arrived at the Charlie's (well mine now too) house. He got my bag out of the Police cruiser…did I forget to mention that Charlie is the Chief of Police for the good town of Forks.

"This is your room" he said showing me to a room "and the bathroom is right down the hall. Ah…I'll leave you to unpack."

"Thanks" I smiled; my room looked exactly as it did as the last time I was here. I put my bag on my bed and pulled out my laptop to send an email to my mom.

I heard a loud rumbling noise outside that wasn't thunder (I would know)…I got off of my bed and went to my window…outside were 2 people and a big red truck…I went out to see what was going on.

"Bella" Charlie said "You remember Billy Black right"

"Yeah" I smiled "Looking good Billy"

"So how do you like it" Charlie said patting the truck "It's your homecoming present"

"Oh my god, this is…this is perfect."

"I'll show you how to start it. I'm Jacob by the way…we use to make mud pies when we were little"

"Yeah I remember" I smiled as I opened the door "Sorry" I said as I accidently hit him with the door.

"So you have to double pump the clutch" he said

"Do you need a ride to school or something?"

"I go to school on the Rez"

"Oh that's too bad…it would have been nice to know at least one person."

I got to school and made my way to the office.

The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked carpet, notices and awards cluttered the walls, wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses. She was wearing a purple t-shirt, which immediately made me feel overdressed.

The red-haired women looked up. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan," I informed her, and saw the immediate awareness light her eyes. I was expected, a topic of gossip no doubt. Daughter (not really but) of the chief's flighty ex-wife, come home at last.

"Of course" she said. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found the ones she was looking "I have your schedule right here and a map of the school" She brought out several sheets to the counter to show me.

She went through my classes for me, highlighted the best route to each class on the map, and gave a slip to have my teacher's sign, which I was to bring back at the end of the day. (Twilight Pgs. 13-14) With that I went to find my first class.

My first class was English; as I was walking there a boy with dark hair came up to me

"You're Isabella Swan" He said

"Bella" I said

"I'm Eric Yorke the eyes and ears of this school. If you need anything, tour guide, a shoulder to cry on, a lunch date, anything at all I'm your man. What's your first class?"

"English with Jefferson"

"I have that too, I'll show you the way"

Great just what I needed, another mortal boy falling in love with me "Sounds great" I tried to sound happy about it, but mostly I was just annoyed, if only I could…but I couldn't.

"Here we are Madam" he smiled "after you"

"Thank you" I smiled, as I went over to the teacher "I'm Isabella Swan" I handed him my slip

He looked me up and down "Here is your syllabus and a list all books we will be reading" he handed me the list. I looked at the list I saw that they were mostly books that I had already read…which was good because of my dyslexia (My brain is wired to read ancient Greek…so I'm pretty fluent in that) "Please introduce yourself to the class and take a seat in the back."

I groaned I hated to introduce myself, I wanted to say _'I'm Isabella Swan, I just saved Olympus a month ago and my father is Zeus and I have met the gods' _but I didn't think that, that would go over to well so I said "I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella, I lived in New York with my Mom, I have ADHD and dyslexia" With that I took the only available seat in the back where the other students couldn't stare at me…but somehow they found away to stare at me all through class. I started the fidget in my seat with everyone staring at me. Finally the bell rung and a boy with blonde hair, and blue eyes came over to me.

"I'm Mike Newtown" he smiled "Where's your next class"

"Greek Mythology" I smiled, Greek Mythology was one of my favorite subjects.

"With Michaels"

"Yeah, why"

"I have that next"

Great, another mortal boy who will follow me around all the time. "Care to show me the way"

"Right this way" he said. I followed him having nowhere else to go

We got to the class and I went up to the teacher, he gave me my book and told me to take the empty seat with no business about introductions.

On the board he had a list of all the gods "I would like someone to come up to the board and give a description of one of the gods or goddesses" I immediately raised my hand "Ms Swan"

I smiled and went up to the board and started to write next to Zeus: The king of the gods, the ruler of Mount Olympus and the god of the sky, weather, thunder, law, order and fate. He is the youngest son of Cronus and Rhea, whom he overthrew, and brother-husband to Hera. Brother of Poseidon, Hades, Demeter, and Hestia, father to Apollo, Artemis, Ares, Athena, and Hermes.

I finished and went back to my seat. Mr. Michaels looked at what I wrote…looking for any fault in it, but he couldn't find any "Very good Ms Swan. Can someone else come up to the board?"

Nobody raised their hand, did they not know about the Greek gods and goddesses so I did "I'll go again Mr. Michaels" I smiled sweetly, I knew everything about the Greek gods and goddess. "I could do them all." He just nodded and I went up to the board and started writing. It was easy…after all they were my family…and I was kind of showing off. Wait until they see that I can read ancient Greek. I finished and when back to my seat.

"Very good Ms. Swan" the teacher said, then he looked at everyone else "what are you waiting for…get writing." As the class was writing Mr. Michaels came over to me, "where did you learn all that?"

I wanted to say _'I'm Zeus' daughter, so I should know my family'_ but I didn't because he would think that I'm crazy so I said "I'm a fan of Greek Mythology…and I go to this camp about Greek Mythology" it was close to the truth. He just nodded and went back to the front of the room.

I was thankful when the bell rung…that teacher was starting to give me that _'I'm evil _kind of vibe…I don't think he is a monster but I'll have to be more careful in that class from now on.

Math went by quickly, and so did Spanish and then it was lunch. I got my lunch and sat at a table with Mike and his friends.

_(Cafeteria scene directly from the book…with a few modifications to fit my plot)_

I was looking around the cafeteria when I saw them in the corner there were five of them 3 boys and 2 girls. They were all beautiful, they didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big –muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blonde hair. The last boy was lanky, less bulky, with untidy bronze-colored hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students.

The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the _Sports Illustrated _swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixielike, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction.

And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town. Paler than me, the albino. They all had dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes-purplish, bruise-like shadows. As if they were all suffering from a sleepless night, or almost done recovering from broken noses. Though their noses, all their feature, straight, perfect, angular.

But all this is not why I couldn't look away.

I stared because their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. They were faces you never expect to see expect perhaps on the airbrushed pages of a fashion magazine. Or painted by an old master as the face of an angel. It was hard to decide who was the most beautiful-maybe the perfect blonde girl or the bronze haired boy.

They were all looking away-from each other, away from the other students, away from anything in particular as far as I could tell. As I watched, the small girl rose with her tray- unopened soda, unbitten apple- and walked away with a quick, graceful lope that belonged on a runway. I watched, amazed at her lithe dancer's step, till she dumped her tray and glided through the back door, faster than I would have thought possible. My eyes darted back to the others, who sat unchanging.

"Who are _they_" I asked the girl from my Spanish class, whose name I'd forgotten.

As she looked up to see who I meant-though already knowing, probably, from my tone-suddenly he looked at her, the thinner one, the boyish one, the youngest, perhaps. He looked at my neighbor for just a fraction of a second, and then his dark eyes flickered to mine.

He looked away quickly, more quickly than I could, though in a flush of embarrassment I dropped my eyes at once. In that brief of a glance, his face held nothing of interest-it was as if she had called his name, and he'd looked up in involuntary response, already having decided not to answer.

My neighbor giggled in embarrassment, looking at the table like I did

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife" she said this under her breath.

I glanced sideways at the beautiful boy, who was looking at his tray now, picking a bagel to pieces with long, pale fingers. His mouth was moving very quickly, his perfect lips barely opening. The other three still looked away, and yet I felt he was speaking quietly to them.

Strange, unpopular names, I thought. The kind of names grandparents had. But maybe that was in vogue here-small town names? I finally remembered that my neighbor was called Jessica, a perfectly common name. There were two girls named Jessica at Camp Half-Blood when I left for the school year.

"They are…very nice-looking" I struggled with conspicuous understatement.

"Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle. "They're all _together _though –Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they _live_ together." He voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town, I thought critically. But, if I was being honest, I had to admit that even in New York, it would cause gossip.

"Which ones are the Cullens? I asked. "They don't look related…"

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties of early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales _are _brother and sister, twins –the blondes- and they're foster children."

"They look a little old for foster children."

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

"That's really kind of nice – for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything."

"I guess so," Jessica admitted reluctantly, and I got the impression that she didn't like the doctor and his wife for some reason. With the glances she was throwing at their adopted children, I would presume the reason was jealously. "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," she added, as if that lessened their kindness.

Throughout all this conversation, my eyes flickered again and again to the table where the strange family sat. They continued to look at the walls and not eat. I had a feeling that they weren't human – but I didn't know what they were or if they were dangerous, clearly they weren't human. Maybe I'll IM Annabeth when I get home.

"Have they always lived in Forks?" I asked. Surely I would have noticed them on one of my summers here.

"No," she said in a voice that implied it should be obvious, even to a new arrival like me. "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."

I felt a surge of pity, and relief. Pity because, as beautiful as they were, they were outsiders, clearly not accepted. Relief that I wasn't the only newcomer here, and certainly not the most interesting by any standard…if you don't count who my father is.

As I examined them, the youngest, one of the Cullens, looked up and met my gaze, this time with evident curiosity in his expression. As I looked swiftly away, it seemed to me that his glance held some kind of unmet expectation.

"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" I asked. I peeked at him from the corner of my eye, and he was still staring at me, but not gawking like the other students had today – he had a slightly frustrated expression. I looked down again.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She sniffed a clear case of sour grapes. I wonder when he'd turned her down.

I bit my lip to hide my smile. Then I glanced at him again. His face was turned away, but I thought his cheeks appeared lifted, as if he was smiling, too.

After a few more minutes, the four of them left the table together. They all were noticeably graceful – even the big brawny one. It was unsettling to watch. The one named Edward didn't look at me again.

I sat with Jessica and her friends longer then I would have if I was sitting alone. When the bell rung everyone got up and dumped their trays and headed to their next class…I had Biology, a girl named Angela showed me the way.

When we got to the classroom she went to her seat…she already had a partner. I went up to the teacher and handed him my slip, he told me to take at seat at the empty seat. There was only one empty seat…and it was next to Edward Cullen. As I started to walk toward the seat, the fan blew my hair in his direction, and he suddenly went rigid in his seat. He stared at me again, meeting my eyes with the strangest expression on his face – it was hostile, furious. I looked away quick, shocked, going red again. I stumbled over a book in the walkway and had to catch myself on the edge of a table…why did I have to be so clumsy when I walked...give me a sword. The girls sitting there giggled.

I'd noticed that his eyes were black – coal black.

I didn't look up as I set my book on the table and took my seat, but I saw his posture change from the corner of my eye. He was leaning away from me, sitting on the extreme edge of his chair and averting his face like he smelled something bad. Inconspicuously, I sniffed my hair. It smelled like strawberries, the scent of my favorite shampoo. It seemed like an innocent enough odor. I let my hair fall over my right shoulder, making a dark curtain between us and I tried to pay attention to the teacher.

During the whole class Edward's posture never changed. When the bell rung he was the first out of the classroom. I sat in my seat dumbfounded as to why someone who didn't know me could take such an intense dislike to me.

Mike came over to me. "Where's your next class"

"Gym" I said

"Cool, that's my next class too" I walked to the gym with Mike. When we were entering the gym, he asked, "So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that." (One of my favorite quotes from the book)

I cringed. So I wasn't the only one who noticed. And, apparently, that _wasn't _Edward Cullen's usual behavior. I decided to play dumb.

"Was that the boy I sat next to in Biology?" I asked artlessly.

"Yes," He said "He looked like he was in pain or something."

"I don't know," I responded. "I never spoke to him."

I went over to Coach Clapp, and gave him my slip; he gave me a uniform, and told me that I could sit out this class. I was thankful that I got to sit out because gym is my least favorite subject. I was clumsy during gym class…but give a sword and I was the most graceful person in the world. You have to be good with a sword when you are a demigod, with monster attacking all the time. So I sat and watched the class play volleyball, maybe we will have a lesson in swords or archery…those I am good in. (hint, hint)

I was glad when the bell rung because that meant that I could go home and call Annabeth or Percy…and then practice with my sword. I went to the office to give Mrs. Cope my slip, but when I opened the door, who was there none other than Edward Cullen, and he was trying to switch out of Bio.

"I'm sorry dear" she told him "There is nothing else available."

The door opened and another girl came in and the wind blew my hair toward Edward. He glared at me and then told Mrs. Cope

"I guess I'll just have to endure it" He said and stormed out of the office.

"How was your day dear" she asked me as I handed her the slip.

"Good" I said as I left the office.

I got to my car, and saw that Edward was waiting for his family by the shiny silver Volvo. I got into the safety of my truck and turned the heat on to warm me up. Then I made it out of the parking lot, I stopped at the store and picked up so food. Then I went home to IM Annabeth.

When I got home I went up to my room and got my prism and a drachma, and since there was no sun I used my lamp to create a rainbow.

"Oh Goddess except my offering" I threw the drachma into the rainbow, it disappeared "Show me Annabeth Chase, New York" I saw Annabeth, with her back toward me

"Wise Girl" I yelled

"Don't call me that, Airhead" she yelled spinning around and coming closer to the mist "What's wrong"

"There's this family" I started, and told her everything about my first day "What do you think they are? Do you think they are monsters?" I asked once I was done telling her about the Cullens and Edward

"I don't know" She said "Keep an eye on them, see if they are dangerous. So other than that how was your first day"

"Okay. The annoying mortal boys were way over helpful; they would not leave me alone. You don't know how close I came to taking out my sword"

"But you didn't right?"

"No, but I thought about" I smiled

"I have to go" Annabeth smiled "My dad is calling me"

"Hey" I said before she could leave "Are you and Percy together yet"

She blushed "Umm…yes" and then she waved her hand through the mist

"No fair Annabeth" even though she couldn't hear me I still said it, I would IM her later

I decided to go outside and practice with my sword, I was going through the moves that Luke taught me Flawlessly

Someone or something was watching me I could feel it "Whose there" I called

'Help' I heard in my head 'my wing'

It was a bird that I heard

"Where are you?" I said

'In the woods' the bird 'please come'

"Okay, I'll be right there" I said, putting my sword away and walking into the forest. I was a few steps in when I saw a beautiful baby falcon on the ground with his wing bent the wrong way "Awe sweetie what happened"

'I fell from my nest' she said

"Come here" I picked up the bird "I'll fix you up."

I went back inside my house, and found bandages to hold his wing in place. "This is going to hurt a little" I said as I slowly moved his wing back into the right position she squawked out in pain "I'm sorry" I said as I started to wrap bandages around the wing to keep it in the position.

'Thank you' she said

"You'll have to stay with me for awhile, while your wing heals. What's your name?"

'Lalita' she told

"Well Lalita how would you like to stay with me." I asked her

I am assuming since she jumped onto my shoulder that it was a yes. "Is that a yes?"

'Yes, Daughter of Zeus'

"Call me Izzy" I told Lalita "what do falcons eat"

'Fish' Lalita said

"Any kind in particular"

'Whatever mother brought me'

"Let's go to the store and get you some fish" I took Lalita out to my car and drove to the store "Stay here. I'll ask you want you want" I went into the store and over to the food counter 'they have salmon, trout…'

'Trout' Lalita said

I smiled "Could I get two pounds of trout please"

"Of course dear" the lady behind the counter smiled and she gave me my fish. I paid and went back to my car.

"I don't think Charlie will like you flying all around the house" I told Lalita "Would you mind staying in a cage"

'No' she said 'just don't shut the door' I drove to the pet store unaware of the Silver Volvo that was following me.

"I'll leave the window open too, so that you can come and go as you please" I got to the store and picked up everything that I would need to take care of a bird.

**Edward POV**

I was curious about Isabella Swan…how could I not read her mind. I decided to go to her house after school and watch her.

She was in her room when I heard her say the weirdest thing.

"Oh goddess except my offering." She paused for a short moment and then said "Show me Annabeth Chase New York."

"Wise girl" She yelled, Wise Girl is a nickname

"Don't call me that Airhead" Who I'm assuming is Annabeth said "What's wrong" Airhead is a weird nickname too

"There's this family" Bella said and then told her all about our family "What do you think they are? Do you think they are monsters?" she asked once she was done telling the other about us

"I don't know" Annabeth said "Keep an eye on them, see if they are dangerous. So other than that how was your first day"

"Okay. The annoying mortal boys were way over helpful; they would not leave me alone. You don't know how close I came to taking out my sword" Bella owns a sword, and she brought it to school. Mortal, is she saying that she's not one

"But you didn't right?"

"No, but I thought about"

"I have to go. My dad is calling me"

"Hey, did you and Percy together yet"

"Umm…yes"

"No fair Annabeth" So the girls name was Annabeth, why did she call her Wise Girl

Than Bella came outside…she made a sword appear out of nowhere…who is this girl? Then she started to do complicated moves with it…she was good, I wondered where she learned it from. She stopped suddenly

"Whose there" she called out…did she know I was here…she couldn't know I was here, she shouldn't be able to see me or hear me.

"Where are you" she said after a few seconds.

'Help' I heard someone think 'my wing' did I just hear a bird

"Okay, I'll be right there" she's talking to a bird

She put her sword away and started to walk into the forest. "Awe sweetie what happened?"

'I fell from my nest' the bird said

"Come here, I'll fix you up." She bent down and came back up with a falcon on her arm. She it brought back to her house.

I moved closer to her house

"This is going to hurt a little" Bella said as she slowly bent the falcon's wing back into the right position "I'm sorry" she told it, as she started to wrap bandages around the wing

'Thank you' the bird said

"You'll have to stay with me for awhile, while your wing heals. What's your name?"

'Lalita' the bird said

"Well Lalita how would you like to stay with me." Bella asked her

She jumped onto Bella's shoulder that it was a yes. "Is that a yes?"

'Yes, Daughter of Zeus' Daughter of Zeus I thought, like the god Zeus

"Call me Izzy" she told Lalita "what do falcons eat?"

'Fish' Lalita said

"Any kind in particular" Bella said

'Whatever mother brought me'

"Let's go to the store and get you some fish" Bella took Lalita out to her car and drove to the store, I decided to follow her. "Stay here. I'll ask you want you want" How was she going to ask the bird, when she left her outside. Bella went into the store. I went in after her.

'Trout' Lalita said

"Could I get two pounds of trout please?" I heard Bella say

"Of course dear" the lady behind the counter smiled and gave Bella the fish. She paid and went back to her car.

"I don't think Charlie will like you flying all around the house" she told Lalita "Would you mind staying in a cage"

'No' she said 'just don't shut the door' she drove to the pet store

"I'll leave the window open too, so that you can come and go as you please"

I don't know what Bella is, but she sure is one peculiar girl, and I don't think that she is entirely human. I went home to tell my family about Bella

"Did you have fun on your stake out Edward" Alice asked as I walked in the door.

Emmett ran down the stairs "You went on a stake out without me"

"What did you find out about her" Alice asked

"Bella is a peculiar girl" I said as the rest of my family came into the living room, I then told them all about what Bella said and what she did.

"Daughter of Zeus" Carlisle said "As in Zeus one of The Greek gods" Thunder rumbled in the distance, maybe there was going to be a storm and we could play baseball. Alice shook her head, guess not

"I don't know" I said "maybe"

"Do you think she is dangerous" Rosalie asked "You said she was very good with a sword"

"I don't think so"

"Well, let's keep an eye on her" Carlisle said "Make sure she's not a threat to us"

Everyone nodded and went to do their separate things; I went over to my piano, and started to play

**Bella POV**

I got home and set up the cage for Lalita in my bedroom. I heard thunder rumble in the distance, someone said one of the gods' names; maybe it was that annoying Mike Newtown.

I went back downstairs to start dinner for me and Charlie, Lalita sat on my shoulder

"Bells" Charlie yelled when he came in the door.

"In the kitchen" I said 'look cute' I told Lalita as Charlie came to the kitchen

"Is that a…" he started "Is that a falcon"

"Yeah" I smiled "Her wing was hurt, so I fixed her up, and figured that she could stay here until she was completely healed." I looked at him "Please can she stay here"

'Tell him I'll be good and won't cause a problem' Lalita said

"Dad, she's just a baby. She said that she won't cause a problem and that she'll be good"

"You talk to animals" Charlie asked

"Just birds, remember Zeus has domain over the sky" I said softly, I hated to remind him that I wasn't really his daughter

"Yeah, right" he said "what's for dinner?"

"Chicken and rice"

"Sounds good" He left the kitchen and let me cook.

20 minutes later I had the food on the table "Dinner's ready" I told Charlie

"Looks good Bells" He said as he sat down and started to put food onto his plate, I sat down and did the same. We ate in silence, and Lalita chattered on and on about random things.

"I'm going to do my homework" I told Charlie after we were done eating.

He nodded and went to watch some game on TV.

I set Lalita in her cage and went over to my laptop. It was 7:30 when I started and by the time I was completely done it was 9:00. Since it was still early I decided to do some research on the Cullen family, I went to Google and typed in 'Edward Cullen'…nothing came up, I did the same for the rest of his family, and the only one that came up with something was Dr. Carlisle Cullen…and that was just his information for Forks Hospital. That was odd, why nothing would come up, usually you can find out about people when you look them up on the internet…but the Cullens were all but invisible…if I didn't see them at school, I would think that they weren't real. I checked Facebook, to see if any of them have an account…they didn't.

"I can't find anything about them, Lalita" I said, "It's like they don't exist. I'm going to IM Percy, see if he can help"

I got my prism and a drachma, and since it was night I used my lamp to create a rainbow.

"Oh Goddess except my offering" I threw the drachma into the rainbow, it disappeared "Show me Percy Jackson, New York" I saw Percy sitting on his bed

"Seaweed Brain" I yelled when I saw him

"Airhead" he said, coming closer to the mist "How's Forks"

"Don't call me that" I smiled

"Don't call me Seaweed Brain"

"Fine, I have a question…I already asked Annabeth, but I want your opinion too." I told him exactly what I told Annabeth, and also what I just found out.

"I don't know what to tell you" He said "they could be monster, but from what you told me they don't sound dangerous. But they don't sound human either. Just keep an eye on them, make sure they aren't dangerous"

"That's what Annabeth told me" I smiled "So I heard that you and Annabeth got together…when did that happen? Seaweed Brain"

"Yes" he said "Bye Airhead" he waved his hand though the mist.

"What's with everyone cutting me off today" I growled "They don't even give me the chance to say good bye" It was 11:00, so I decided to get ready for bed.

**Edward POV**

I was outside Bella's house again…I was curious as to what she was clearly she is not entirely human…she can talk to birds for crying out loud. I watched as she made dinner for her and Charlie

"Bells" Charlie yelled when he came in the door.

"In the kitchen" she said

"Is that a…" he started "Is that a falcon"

"Yeah" Bella smiled "Her wing was hurt, so I fixed her up, and figured that she could stay here until she was completely healed." She looked at him "Please can she stay here"

'Tell him I'll be good and won't cause a problem' Lalita said

"Dad, she's just a baby. She said that she won't cause a problem and that she'll be good"

"You talk to animals" Charlie asked

"Just birds, remember Zeus has domain over the sky" She said softly, there she goes with the Greek god references again

"Yeah, right" he said "what's for dinner?" and apparently knew what her secret was.

"Chicken and rice"

"Sounds good" He left the kitchen

20 minutes later she had the food on the table "Dinner's ready" she said

"Looks good Bells" He said as he sat down and started to put food onto his plate, Bella sat down as well and did the same. They ate in silence, but Lalita chattered on and on about random things.

"I'm going to do my homework" she told Charlie after they were done eating.

He nodded and went to watch some game on TV.

As she went upstairs I climbed the tree next to her room, I watched as she did her homework.

Once she was done her homework, she went to Google and typed in my name…she's goggling me, as I knew nothing came up. She then went through the rest of my family, the only information she got was for Carlisle at the hospital.

"I can't find anything about them, Lalita" She said, "It's like they don't exist. I'm going to IM Percy, see if he can help"

She got a prism and a golden coin, and made a rainbow with her lamp.

"Oh Goddess except my offering" she threw the golden coin into the rainbow, it didn't go through the rainbow and land on the other side like I thought it would…it disappeared. How is she doing that? It's like she can do magic. "Show me Percy Jackson, New York" a boy, who I assumed was Percy, about Bella's age appeared in the rainbow.

"Seaweed Brain" she yelled, Seaweed Brain, that's a weird nickname

"Airhead" he said, "How's Forks"

"Don't call me that" Bella smiled, she has a beautiful smile

"Don't call me Seaweed Brain"

"Fine, I have a question…I already asked Annabeth, but I want your opinion too." She told him exactly what she told Annabeth, (which I assumed she talked to the same way) and also what she just found out.

"I don't know what to tell you" He said "they could be monsters, but from what you told me they don't sound dangerous. But they don't sound human either. Just keep an eye on them, make sure they aren't dangerous"

"That's what Annabeth told me" she smiled "So I heard that you and Annabeth got together…when did this happen? Seaweed Brain"

"Yes" he said "Bye Airhead" he waved his hand and his picture disappeared

"What's with everyone cutting me off today" she growled "They don't even give me the chance to say good bye" then she got up and got ready for bed.

I would have liked to stay and watch her sleep, but I figured I should go home and inform my family about what I just found out.

I got home and told my family what happened.

"I'm having a hard time seeing her" Alice said "I see bits and pieces, but it's blurry. And you can't read her mind…maybe it's all connected to what she can do"

"This power of hers is blocking our gifts from working properly" I said "Jasper could you sense her emotion at lunch"

"I didn't try" he said "I'll see if I can tomorrow"

"I wonder what else she can do" Carlisle mused "Watch her, and see if she gives anything away at school"

"Her and her friends have weird nicknames" Emmett said "Airhead, Seaweed Brian, and Wise Girl, you think they have something to do with the gods? Doesn't Zeus have domain over the sky, and Poseidon have domain over the sea, and isn't Athena the goddess of wisdom?" Wow Emmett said something that actually makes sense.

"Are you saying you think they are somehow related to the gods"Rosalie said skeptically "Or are they just really into Greek Mythology?"

"Either one" Emmett said "If vampires are real. Why can't the Greek gods be real too?"

"Emmett may be on to something" Esme said "Didn't the gods and goddesses sleep with mortals, so they could have children"

"That's a good point dear" Carlisle said "watch her and see if she does anything that could link her to one of the Greek gods or goddesses."

"Like, if she show any powers that they had" Jasper asked

"Yes" Carlisle said.

"I think that she is the daughter of Zeus" Alice said

**AN: Are The Cullen's on the Bella? Will Bella figure out what The Cullens?**

**Review and you shall find out**


	2. AN: SORRY BUT THIS PISSED ME OFF!

**AN: This Review **_**PISSED**_** me off (and since it is Anonymous, I can't answer them directly so here it is)**

**Anonymous  
I am still trying to understand why in gods name people would do this. Because, Percy Jackson, while well written and interesting, is a major contrast to the ever sucky twilight.**

**My Response:  
**

**I sorry if this sounds mean but here is my response. If you don't like the idea don't read the story, everybody has their own ideas, if you don't it then don't phucking read the story, it's that simple.**

**And if you don't like Twilight, why are you reading a Twilight/Percy Jackson CROSSOVER?**

**An as to why I wrote it, not that you deserve to know, is because I like both series and the idea was rolling around in my head, so I went with it.**

**I want to know what you all think of this review?**

**PS: NEW CHAPTER UP SHORTLY!  
**


	3. Chapter Two: Putting the Pieces Together

Chapter Two: Starting to Put the Pieces Together

**(I was bored when I wrote this):**

**Me: I am pleased to announce Stephenie Meyer gave me the right to Twilight **

**Stephenie: Ah, no I didn't. I still own twilight.**

**Me: Don't you remember last night at the party, you were really drunk and you gave me the rights.**

**Stephenie: No, I didn't. Edward**

**Edward: Say it. **_**(He smiles dazzling me)**_

**Me **_**(dazzled):**_** I do not own Twilight. But Rick Riordan gave me the rights to Percy Jackson.**

**Rick: No I didn't.**

**Me: You were at the party too when you gave me the rights**

**Rick: No. Percy**

**Percy **_**(pointing his sword at me): **_**Say it.**

**Me **_**(Gulp):**_** I do not own Percy Jackson either. But I do own the plot and Lalita**

**Thank You to all my reviewers: **_AlecLuv,__97, BooBoo33, Princess of Souls, xXxBellaxEdwardxXx, __TwiCloiser89, Flightofbella, Littlesnipper, Lillian Noel Ed, Silvertongue90, Dark-LoveXD, Saffire55, Nellie the Platypus, Legolas' Girl 31, Phoenixgirl112233, Kool kat132, Elena0017, Ifyougetedwardigetemmett, TimeTraveler15, and all the anonymous reviewers that I got_

**Bella POV**

My alarm went off at 6:30, I knew that I had to get up for school, but I didn't want to.

'Izzy' Lalita said 'Get up'

I groaned but listened to Lalita, and got up to get ready for school. 30 minutes later I was ready to go. "Lalita, you have to stay here, you can't come to school with me"

'Okay' she said

I smiled at Lalita, and went out to my car. Only to see Zeus outside next to a sky blue Nissan Skyline GTR. (http:/image . turbomagazine . com/f/9069587/0701_turp_06z+nissan_skyline_gtr_r34+rear_right_view . jpg just imagine it sky blue)

"Um…it to be rude…but what is this" I asked him

"I think that you deserve a better, faster car" Zeus said

"But, the truck was a gift" I said

"And so is this, you don't have to drive it all the time"

"Fine" I sighed "Thank you father"

"Any time child" He said

I looked away, as he went into his true form and disappeared. Now I had a dilemma should I take the truck or the Nissan Skyline GTR. The gift from Charlie or the one from Zeus, I decided to take the Skyline today; I wanted to see how it drove. I got into the car and found the keys in the ignition, gods think of everything. I was in Fork High parking later in 10 minutes. I pulled in next to Edward's Volvo.

"That's a Nissan Skyline GTR" I heard Rosalie say "How did they get that"

"Whoa" I heard Mike say "Whose car is that"

I smiled to myself "Thank you Zeus" I whispered, as I slowly opened the door and stepped out of the car

"Is that Isabella Swan" I heard someone say "Where did she get that at" People started to come over to my car.

"Bella, where did you get that" Tyler asked

"What kind of car is it" Jessica said

"It's a Nissan Skyline GTR" I said, and I didn't know how to answer Tyler's question.

The Cullen's and the Hales came over. Rosalie looked positively delightful. "What kind of Horse power does it have? How fast can it go? What's under the hood?" Rosalie asked really fast, all of a sudden everyone calmed down, and relaxed a little, and they stopped asking so many questions, Rosalie turned to glare at Jasper. Rosalie, Alice, and Jaspers mouths moved but I didn't hear them say anything. Weird.

The bell rung "Gotta go" I said and ran to first period, after making sure to lock the door; slowly everyone began to follow me.

"So Bella" Eric said "Who gave you that car"

"I am not at liberty to say" I replied

"So did you get it illegally?"

"Gods no, it was a gift"

"Who gives a gift that expensive? Especially one that isn't It's available in the USA yet" Tyler asked

'Zeus' I wanted to say, but I couldn't so I said "an old friend of the family" I didn't know it wasn't available in the USA yet, stupid gods and their gift giving. After that I decided that I would ignore everyone, and never drive the Skyline to school again.

**Edward POV**

I was in the parking lot with my siblings, talking about Bella, when a Nissan Skyline GTR Pulled in next to my Volvo.

"That's a Nissan Skyline GTR" Rosalie said "How did they get that"

"Whoa" Mike Newton said "Whose car is that"

"Thank you Zeus" The person in the car said, of course it was Bella, and she slowly got out of the car

"Is that Isabella Swan" someone said "Where did she get that at" People rushed over to her and her car.

"Bella, where did you get that" Tyler asked

"What kind of car is it" Jessica said

"It's a Nissan Skyline GTR" she said, and she didn't say where she got it from.

We went over to the car. Rosalie looked positively delightful. "What kind of Horse power does it have? How fast can it go? What's under the hood?" Rosalie asked almost at vampire speed, Jasper calmed everyone down. Rosalie turned to glare at him

"Jasper Whitlock Hale" She growled at vampire speed "You are so going to get it when we get home"

"You are not going to do that to my husband" Alice hissed, glaring at Rosalie

"Sorry" Jasper smiled "I was trying to see if I could affect Bella"

The bell rung "Gotta go" Bella said and she ran to first period, after making sure the car door was locked; slowly everyone began to follow her.

"How did she get that car" Rose said "It's not available in the USA yet. Do you think she'll let me look under the hood?"

"Maybe" Alice smiled "If you're nice to her"

"Invite her to sit at our table for lunch, Alice" Rose said.

"Okay" Alice smiled.

Once we got into the building we went out separate ways to our class, I went to Calculus. I tried to find what classroom Bella was in, by listening to the other students thought. I found her, when Eric Yorke started talking about her car.

"So Bella" Eric said "Who gave you that car?"

"I am not at liberty to say" I heard Bella say through Eric's thoughts

"So did you get it illegally?"

"Gods no, it was a gift"

"Who gives a gift that expensive? Especially one that isn't It's available in the USA yet" Tyler asked

"An old friend of the family" then everyone stopped talking to about the car.

**Bella POV**

Classes flew by quickly and then it was time for lunch, when I came in the door I was stopped by none other than Alice Cullen

"Would you like to sit with us today, Bella" she asked

"Uh, Sure" I said, it would be a good chance to try and figure out what they are.

I got my food and went over to the Cullen/Hale table. I noticed as I sat down that all of their eyes were a light butterscotch color, where as yesterday they were darker.

"Hi" I smiled, as Alice made room for me to sit. Once again they all had food in front of them, but none of them seemed touched their food. "So…"

"Can I look under the hood of your car" Rosalie asked

"I guess" I said, this was weird, what brought this on. "So, what brought this on? Did you just want to talk about my car?" Here were the answers I got.

"Maybe" from Rosalie, and a "No" from everyone else

"How did you get your car" Emmett asked "It's hot"

"An old family friend"

"They must like you" Jasper said "If they got you that kind of car"

"You have no idea" I muttered "He treats me like his only child" I smiled to myself…It was true, I kinda was his only child…there was Thalia, but she was a hunter now…but I guess she was still his child…so I was one of his only two children.

"Bella" Alice said "Do you want to go shopping after school"

"I don't know" I said "I'm not really into shopping"

"Come on it will be fun" she pouted "I'll make the boys come along to carry our bags."

"Sure" I said as I took bite of my sandwich.

"Ooo" Alice squealed "I love your bracelet. Where did you get it?"

"My father" I smiled "He got me the lightning bolt and pegus charms, and the others symbolize my friends from New York"

"That is so sweet" Rosalie said, then she smacked Emmett "Why don't you get me anything like that"

"Yeah Jazz, why don't you" Alice asked

"They can't" I smiled, saving the boys "It's one of a kind…I have the only one"

"Can I see it" Alice asked

"Sure" I unclasped it and handed it to Alice, I wasn't worried about her activating the sword as I was the only one that could.

"Those are odd charms" Alice smiled "Why did you pick those?"

"Well, Percy loves the water, Annabeth loves to read, Thalia and Clarisse love to fight, Nico is into the dark arts, Grover is a tree hugger, Luke into running, and Silena really likes anything girlie **(I forgot to add this charm onto Bella's bracelet a purse of Silena daughter of Aphrodite)" **I smiled, to myself, thinking about my friends

"Why do the shoes have wings on them" Rosalie asked, looking at me.

"Ah" I didn't know what to say, I didn't think that they would catch that, luckily for me the bell rung "Gotta go" I snatched my bracelet from Rosalie, running to Biology.

I got to class, and Mike came over to me "So we're planning a trip to La Push beach on Saturday do you want to come?

"Sure" I smiled it would be nice to go to the beach; maybe I would see some naiads. "I would love to. Who's going?"

Mike smiled "Jess, Tyler, Eric, Angela, Ben, Lauren, and a bunch of others" He went back to his seat, as Edward took his seat next to me.

"Hello. I'm sorry I didn't get to introduce myself at lunch, what with my sisters taking up all the time. I'm Edward Cullen." He smiled

"Yeah, I know" I said "Why are you talking to me all of a sudden? You seem like you hated me yesterday, why the sudden change of heart?"

"You seem like an interesting girl and I wanted to get to know you." He said "why did you move to Forks, Washington."

I wanted to say _'I just saved Olympus, and thought that living in a small town I could get away from the monsters'_ But I couldn't say that so I choose the save option "It's complicated" I smiled, it really was and I couldn't explain it to this boy who I barely knew, and wasn't sure what he was.

"I think I can keep up" He said

I sighed "My mom remarried, and I thought I would spend some time with Charlie"

"You don't like him, this guy your mom remarried?"

"No, Phil's great, he's perfect for my mom. It's just Phil travels a lot with his baseball, so I figured I come here, and let her travel with him" _not to mention that New York is monster central. _

"Alice wanted me to ask you about that charm on your bracelet" he said

What should I say…I couldn't say that is was for Luke son of Hermes? "I'm not at liberty to say, I would be betraying my friend if I told you"

Edward nodded, but I didn't think his family would let it go.

"You know, a bunch of us are going to the beach on Saturday" I said "you should come"

"What Beach"

"First Beach in La Push"

"I'm going hiking with my family this weekend" He said, I think that there was a double meaning behind his words, like they really weren't going hiking, but they would be doing something else.

"You seem really close to your family"

"Yeah I guess we are" he laughed like I was missing some kind of inside joke.

I think I was, because there was something different about the Cullen/Hale family, for one thing Edward's eye were a little butterscotch color, where as yesterday they were coal black.

"Hey did you get contacts" I asked without thinking

"No, why?"

"You're eyes…are golden today…yesterday they were black"

"Yeah…Uh…it's the fluorescents…" the bell rung "See you Monday" He left the room quickly, too quickly to be a normal mortal.

Here's what I found out about the Cullen's so far:

They didn't eat

Their eyes change color

They had really, really good eyesight

They were inhumanly fast and graceful

They were inhumanly beautiful…like Kelli and her cheerleading groupies…could the Cullen's be Empousai…could they be vampires…but different from Kelli.

I think I'll think about it over the weekend and IM Percy and Annabeth and maybe my other friends.

**Edward POV**

Classes flew by quickly and then it was time for lunch, I got to the cafeteria and got my food…my prop. Bella came in, and Alice went over to her

"Would you like to sit with us today, Bella" I heard her ask

"Sure" she said

She got her food and came over to our table

"Hi" she smiled, as Alice made room for her to sit. "So…"

"Can I look under the hood of your car" Rosalie asked, suddenly

"I guess" she said "So, what brought this on? Did you just want to talk about my car?"

'I want to talk about her car' Rosalie thought

Rosalie said maybe, and everyone else said no

"How did you get your car" Emmett asked "It's hot" 'Do you think she'll let me drive it'

"An old family friend"

'She must have a rich family friend' Alice thought

"They must like you" Jasper said "If they got you that kind of car"

"You have no idea" she muttered "He treats me like his only child" she smiled to herself…I think that we were missing out on some secret. I tried to read her thoughts again, but got nothing.

'I can't get a good read on her emotions' Jasper thought

"Bella" Alice said suddenly "Do you want to go shopping after school"

"I don't know" she said "I'm not really into shopping"

"Come on it will be fun" she pouted "I'll make the boys come along to carry our bags."

"Sure" she said as she took bite of her sandwich.

"Ooo" Alice squealed "I love your bracelet. Where did you get it?"

"My father" she smiled "He got me the lightning bolt and pegus charms, and the others symbolize my friends from New York"

"That is so sweet" Rosalie said, then she smacked Emmett "Why don't you get me anything like that"

'Awe man' Emmett thought 'I should find out where she got it at'

"Yeah Jazz, why don't you" Alice asked

'Now I need to get her something nice' Jasper thought

"They can't" she smiled, saving my brothers "It's one of a kind…I have the only one"

"Can I see it" Alice asked

"Sure" she unclasped it and handed it to Alice.

"Those are odd charms" Alice smiled "Why did you pick those?"

"Well, Percy loves the water, Annabeth loves to read, Thalia and Clarisse love to fight, Nico is into the dark arts, Grover is a tree hugger, and Luke into running." She smiled, to herself, obviously thinking about her friends

"Why do the shoes have wings on them" Rosalie asked, looking at her.

"Ah" she started, then the bell rung "Gotta go" she snatched her bracelet from Rosalie, and ran to Biology.

'Edward, find out about that bracelet' Alice thought

"I think that she is somehow related to the gods" Jasper said

"Come on, you have got to be kidding me" Rose said "The Greek gods are just a myth"

"We have to go" I said getting up and going to Biology. I got to class and listened as Mike talked to Bella

"So we're planning a trip to La Push beach on Saturday do you want to come?

"Sure" she smiled "I would love to. Who's going?"

"Jess, Tyler, Eric, Angela, Ben, Lauren, and a bunch of others" He went back to his seat, as I took my seat next to Bella

"Hello. I'm sorry I didn't get to introduce myself at lunch, what with my sisters taking up all the time. I'm Edward Cullen." I smiled

"Yeah, I know" she said "Why are you talking to me all of a sudden? You seem like you hated me yesterday, why the sudden change of heart?"

"You seem like an interesting girl and I wanted to get to know you." I said "why did you move to Forks, Washington."

"It's complicated" she smiled

"I think I can keep up" I said

She sighed "My mom remarried, and I thought I would spend some time with Charlie"

"You don't like him, this guy your mom remarried?"

"No, Phil's great, he's perfect for my mom. It's just Phil travels a lot with his baseball, so I figured I come here, and let her travel with him"

"Alice wanted me to ask you about that charm on your bracelet" I said

"I'm not at liberty to say, I would be betraying my friend if I told you"

I nodded, one way or another I was going to find out what that charm means

"You know, a bunch of us are going to the beach on Saturday" she said "you should come"

"What Beach"

"First Beach in La Push"

"I'm going hiking with my family this weekend" I said,

"You seem really close to your family"

"Yeah I guess we are" he laughed

"Hey did you get contacts" she asked

"No, why?"

"You're eyes…are golden today…yesterday they were black"

"Yeah…Uh…it's the fluorescents…" the bell rung "See you Monday" I left the room quickly, almost at vampire speed…I hope she didn't notice that.

I met my siblings outside at my car as the sun was going to be coming out soon

"Did you find anything else out" Alice asked

"No" I said "She's not at liberty to say"

"She's always saying that" Rose said "What is she hiding"

"She notices way too much. She noticed that my eyes are lighter"

"You can't read her mind, Alice can't see her future clearly, and Jasper can't sense her emotions" Emmett said "Maybe she's a witch"

Rose smacked him "A witch…it's more likely that she's related to Zeus"

"Let's go" Alice said "The sun is going to come out in 10 minutes" We all got into my Volvo and went home.

**Bella POV**

What was it with Edward Cullen and the rest of his family…they had me mesmerized…I wanted to find out what they were…I think that they are vampire…but I don't know

All during gym I was distracted by the mystery that was Edward Cullen…I tripped more often, hit more people in the head with the ball, eventually I just went to sit on the belchers and coach Clapp didn't object.

The bell rung and I ran out of the gym…without tripping, thankful when I saw that the sun came out sometime during gym, I got into my car, but before I could get out of the parking lot some knocked on my window, I groaned when I saw who it was.

I rolled down the window "What do you want Mike" I asked

"Just wanted to tell you that we are meeting at my parents shop tomorrow" he said

"Okay, I'll see you then" I smiled, and rolled up the window. I then sped out of the parking lot. I noticed that when I was leaving I didn't see Edward's Volvo or any of the Cullens in the parking lot.

I wonder how Lalita fared, while I was at school, I hope she didn't hurt herself trying to get out of the cage.

I pulled into the driveway, and ran up to my room. I smiled when I saw Lalita sitting on my headboard.

"Lalita" I smiled "Come here" I walked over to her and held my arm up for her to jump onto to. "How was your day" I asked her

'Boring' she said

"Well tomorrow, I am going to the beach with some of my friend" I said "If you want you can come with me."

'Will I be able to fly' she asked

"I don't see why you couldn't; your wing looks like it's healing nicely. Just don't fly to much" I smiled. "It will be good for you to stretch you wings outside of my room"

'Can I stay with you all day?'

"No, it would look odd if I had a falcon on my shoulder, when you are a predator. But you can stay close to me" she bobbed her head up and down

I heard the door bell ring downstairs "Crap" I muttered "I have to go shopping with Alice" I ran down to the door

"Hello, Alice" I said as I opened the door.

"Bella" She smiled giving me a hug

"Let me call Charlie, and tell him what I'm doing." I walked over to the house phone, since I didn't have a cell phone, because cell phones + Demigod = not good, and lots of monster. "Dad" I said when I heard his voice

"Bells, what's wrong" he asked "you didn't get…"

"Dad" I cut him off before he could finish his sentence "I'm fine, I'm going shopping with Alice, just calling to let you know"

"Okay" he said "You should get a cell phone, while you are out"

I groaned I couldn't tell him that I can't get a cell phone because of the monsters, because Alice was here. "Okay" I agreed "Bye" I hung up the phone before he could say anything about my other life. "Okay, we can go"

Alice clapped her hands "We're going to take your car, it has a bigger trunk"

"You're not driving" I said

She pouted "Fine" as I got in the driver side of my car

"Where are we going?"

"Seattle" she said

"Maybe, you should drive" I said quietly "I don't know how to get to Seattle" We got out and switched sides.

With Alice, we got to Seattle in under an hour, and I didn't know how fast the Skyline could go, until Alice drove it. I was so grateful when the car stopped.

"You drive like a manic" I said when we both got out of the car

**Alice POV**

I pulled into Bella's driveway about five minutes after her, as I got out of my car I heard Bella talking.

"Lalita" she said "Come here, how was your day?" she paused waiting for an answer "Well, tomorrow I am going to the beach with some friends, if you want to come with me. " She was talking with someone, but I couldn't hear anyone else. "I don't see why you couldn't; your wing looks like it is healing nicely, just don't fly too much. It would be good for you to stretch your wings outside of my bedroom" She was talking to a bird "It would look odd if I had a falcon on my shoulder, when you are a predator. But you can stay close to me" I decided to stop eavesdropping and went up to ring the door bell.

"Crap" I heard her say "I have to go shopping with Alice" I laughed quietly. A few seconds later Bella opened the door "Hello, Alice" she smiled

"Bella" I smiled hugging her

"Let me call Charlie and tell him what I'm doing" She walked over to the house phone…does she not have a cell phone…what teenager doesn't have a cell phone "Dad" she said, when she heard Charlie's voice on the other end

"Bells, what's wrong?" he asked "You didn't get…"

She didn't get…what I thought, what am I missing here

"Dad" Bella cut him off before he could finish his sentence "I'm fine. I'm going shopping with Alice, just calling to let you know"

"Okay" he said "You should get a cell phone while you are out"

Bella groaned…what was wrong with cell phones "Okay" She said "Bye" she hung up the phone quickly. "Okay we can go"

I clapped my hands "We're taking your car…it has a bigger trunk"

"You're not driving" she said

I pouted "Fine" I said as Bella got into the driver's side

_-Vision-_

"_Where are we going" Bella asked_

"_Seattle"_

"_Maybe you should drive" Bella said quietly "I don't know how to get to their"_

_We got out and switched sides_

_-End Vision-_

I suppressed a grin; I was going to get to drive the Nissan Skyline GTR. Rose was going to be sooo mad

"Where are we going" Bella asked

"Seattle"

"Maybe you should drive" Bella said quietly "I don't know how to get to their"

We got out and switched sides. I got us to Seattle in under an hour…this car was fast.

"You drive like a manic" Bella said as we both got out of the car.

**Bella POV**

Alice took my hand…it was ice cold, another thing to add to my list, and pulled me into the mall "Come on we're wasting time" she said

"Where are we going?" I asked

"To Bloomingdales" she smiled

"Alice, I don't have that kind of money"

"Don't worry silly" she smiled "I do"

"You are not buying me stuff" I said "I don't like people spending money on me"

"Too bad" she said "I'm buying you something"

"We need to look at phones" I said reluctantly "I promised Charlie, that I would get one"

"Let's do that first" she said "Pulling me to the Verizon store that we just passed"

"Ms. Alice" The guy at the Verizon store said, as we walked in. "Are you here for a new phone already?

Alice smiled "No, Johnny…my brothers didn't destroy this one yet. I would like to add another phone to the plan"

"Alice. No" I gasped "You are not buying me a phone"

"Nonsense" she smiled "You need to have a good phone"

"No, I'll get one myself. You can buy me anything else, just not a phone" I exclaimed

"Fine" she pouted "Never mind Johnny. I'll see you later"

"Have a nice night, Ms. Alice" Johnny said, as we walked out of the store

"Let's go to Bloomingdales" she smiled "You said I could buy you anything"

I sighed "They know you by name"I said"How often you need to get a new phone"

"Probably once, every two weeks. Emmett and Jasper accidently break our phones" she said as we got to Bloomingdales

"Ms. Alice" they sales lady smiled "What can I do for you today"

"They know you by name here too" I muttered, Alice smiled at me

"Hello Jodelle" Alice smiled "Could you help me find something's for my friend here"

Jodelle looked at me "Of course. Follow me"

Alice and Jodelle started to hand me clothes

"Alice, I can't afford all this"

"Nonsense" she yelled to me "I'm buying it for you" she disappeared into the racks of clothing

I stood there hands full of clothes waiting for Alice to come back. When I heard someone come up behind me

"Isabella" I heard her say

I gasped and spun around, it was Aphrodite goddess of Love. I bow awkwardly, my hands full with clothes. "Not to be rude or anything…but why are you here?"

She laughed and quietly said "You're father didn't feel comfortable coming, so he sent me" she smiled "He wanted me to give you this" she handed me a credit card…it was a black card "he didn't want them buying you things all the time" she chuckled as Alice threw something else at me "We also heard what Charlie told you" she handed me a Blackberry "From Athena, Artemis, Hera, and I, you can't be tracked or traced by anyone or anything."

"Wow, thank you" I smiled

She went to look at the clothes. She handed me a beautiful sapphire strapless dress, it had small crystals on the top and bottom "You will look beautiful in this" she smiled and handed it to me, she also hand me some other casual wear clothes "They will all fit you wonderfully" she smiled and walked out of the door.

I smiled it's not every day you have the goddess of Love shopping you. Alice came back her arms filled with clothing. Jodelle followed her.

"You picked out some clothes" She smiled when she saw the clothes that Aphrodite picked out for me. "Let's go try them on" She pushed me toward the Fitting Rooms

I put the clothes that Aphrodite picked out in one pile since I knew that they already fit. I started to try on the clothes that Alice and Jodelle picked out.

"Bella" Alice called "Come out here"

I stepped out of the dressing room; I had on a red quarter sleeve V-neck shirt that showed a lot of cleavage, and a short black skirt. It fit, but I was pretty sure that my father…and I mean all three Zeus, Charlie, and Phil would not approve of.

"OMG" Alice yelled "You look so pretty"

"Yeah, but I don't think that my father would approve of it" I groaned, and to prove my point, I heard thunder rumble in the distance

"Try something else on" she clapped her hands, pushing me towards the fitting room. I groaned and tried on all the clothes that Alice and Jodelle picked out.

'Isabella, try the ones I picked out' Aphrodite said in my head at the same time Alice said

"Now try the ones you picked out"

"Okay" I said to both of them as I slipped on the strapless sapphire dress. Like Aphrodite said it fit me perfectly.

I stepped out of the dressing room

Alice gasped "It's so pretty, you have to get it"

I wanted to say 'No duh, of course I have to get it Aphrodite the goddess of Love picked it out' but I couldn't so I just said "Okay" I went back into the fitting room and tried on all the clothes that Aphrodite picked out. Finally I was done, once I had on my clothes I stepped out of the dressing room.

In the end we spent a total of $5,000, Alice paid for most of it…she had a black card as well. And I paid for the things that Aphrodite picked out. Jodelle put everything into bags

Three hours later we were done shopping and Alice took me home. Charlie was already home when she pulled into the driveway, she pulled in behind my truck. We grabbed some of the bags out of the trunk and we brought everything into my house.

'Lalita' I thought as opened the door 'please leave my room for a little, I have someone coming up with me'

'Okay, Daughter of Zeus' she said

"Dad, I'm home" I yelled "We're gonna take everything up to my room" I heard the TV in the living room, as we went up to my room. I was glad to see that Lalita listened to me.

Alice went directly to my closet. She gasped when she opened the door. "What do you have in here?"

"Ah…clothes…why?"

"You call these clothes" she said "you need to get rid of it all"

"Alice, No" I said

"But…"

"No" I said as her phone rang.

"What do you want Edward" she said "Okay, I'm on my way." She closed her phone "I have to go, I'll see you Monday."

"Yeah, see you Monday" I walked her to the door; she gave me a hug before she danced out the door.

**Alice POV**

I took Bella's hand, and pulled her into the mall "Come on we're wasting time" I said

"Where are we going?" Bella asked

"To Bloomingdales" I smiled

"Alice, I don't have that kind of money"

"Don't worry silly" I smiled "I do"

"You are not buying me stuff. I don't like people spending money on me"

"Too bad, I'm buying you something"

"We need to look at phones" she said reluctantly "I promised Charlie, that I would get one"

"Let's do that first" I said pulling her to the Verizon store that we just passed"

"Ms. Alice" Johnny said, as we walked in. "Are you here for a new phone already?

I smiled "No, Johnny…my brothers didn't destroy this one yet. I would like to add another phone to the plan"

"Alice. No" Bella gasped "You are not buying me a phone"

"Nonsense" I smiled "You need to have a good phone"

"No, I'll get one myself. You can buy me anything else, just not a phone" she exclaimed

"Fine" I pouted "Never mind Johnny. I'll see you later"

"Have a nice night, Ms. Alice" Johnny said, as we walked out of the store

"Let's go to Bloomingdales" I smiled "You said I could buy you anything"

She sighed "They know you by name. How often you need to get a new phone?"

"Probably once, every two weeks. Emmett and Jasper accidently break our phones" I said as we got to Bloomingdales

"Ms. Alice" Jodelle smiled "What can I do for you today"

"They know you by name here too" Bella muttered, I smiled at her

"Hello Jodelle" I smiled "Could you help me find something's for my friend here"

Jodelle looked at Bella "Of course. Follow me"

Jodelle and I started to hand Bella clothes

"Alice, I can't afford all this"

"Nonsense" I yelled to her "I'm buying it for you" I disappeared into the racks of clothing

I came back Bella my arms filled with clothing. Jodelle followed me.

"You picked out some clothes" I smiled when I saw the clothes in her hands "Let's go try them on" I pushed Bella toward the Fitting Rooms (Alice got lost in shopping so she didn't hear Bella taking to Aphrodite.)

"Bella" I called "Come out here"

Bella stepped out of the dressing room; she had on a red quarter sleeve V-neck shirt that showed a lot of cleavage, and a short black skirt.

"OMG" Alice yelled "You look so pretty"

"Yeah, but I don't think that my father would approve of it" she groaned, and thunder boomed in the distance

"Try something else on" I clapped my hands, pushing her towards the fitting room.

"Now try the ones you picked out"

"Okay" she said, and stepped out of the dressing room

I gasped "It's so pretty, you have to get it"

"Okay" she went back into the fitting room and tried on all the rest of her clothes.

In the end we spent a total of $5,000; I paid for most of it. And Bella paid for the things that she picked out. Jodelle put everything into bags

Three hours later we were done shopping and I took Bella home. Charlie was already home when I pulled into the driveway, I pulled in behind Bella's truck. We grabbed some of the bags out of the trunk and we brought everything into my house.

"Dad, I'm home" she yelled "We're gonna take everything up to my room" I heard the TV in the living room, as we went up to her room.

I went directly to my closet and gasped when I opened the door. "What do you have in here?"

"Ah…clothes…why?"

"You call these clothes" I said "you need to get rid of it all"

"Alice, No"

"But…"

"No" she said as my phone rang.

"What do you want Edward" I said

'You need to come home now. 'He said

"Okay, I'm on my way." I closed my phone "I have to go, I'll see you Monday."

"Yeah, see you Monday" she walked me to the door; I gave her a hug before I danced out the door.

**Bella POV**

_(the next day)_

Today was the day that I was going to the beach**. **I was looking forward to it, especially when I saw that the sun was peeking through the clouds, maybe I could keep the rain that I felt coming at bay while we are at the beach.

"Please father, don't let it rain until later after we are done at the beach" I said a short prayer to my father.

I got ready and when down to tell Charlie what I was doing today "Dad, I'm going to La Push with some friends"

"Okay, have fun" He said as I went out the door to my truck…I wasn't going to leave the Skyline in a parking lot all day. I got to the meeting point 10 min. after I left my house, that was what was great about being in a small town, everything was close together.

Jessica, Mike, Ben, Eric, Lauren, Tyler, and Angela were already here "Bella, you made it" Angela said coming over to me

"You didn't bring your new car" Tyler said.

"Didn't want it to be left in the parking lot all day" I said

We got into the two cars that we were taking, and went down to La Push.

"Let's go, Bella" Angela said once we got there. She led me over to a huge fire pit

"Watch this Bella" Mike said lighting the drift wood set up for a fire. It burned blue.

I smiled at them sitting on a log bench looking at the fire.

"Who wants to go visit the tide pools" Jessica asked

"I will" Mike, Angela, Tyler, Eric, Lauren, Ben and I said all getting up and following Jessica.

I walked with Angela "So…"

"How do you like staying here?" she asked me

"I'm getting use to it" I smiled "What do you know about the Cullen's"

"Not a lot" she admitted "They keep to themselves. They really don't interact with the rest of us. It's a shame no one invited them."

"I invited Edward."

"The Cullens don't come here" One of Quileute boys said. I looked at him, he looked older then all of us, but he also knew something about the Cullens that everyone else didn't know.

Some of the Quileute boys followed after our small group.

One of the Quileute boys walked next to me, Angela walking ahead of us.

"You're Isabella Swan aren't you?" he asked

"Bella" I smiled

"I'm Jacob Black; you're dad bought my dad's truck"

He was from the Reservation so I decided to ask him what that other boys was talking about, about the Cullens "So I was wonder what that other boy was the one who talked about the Cullens when I said that I invited Edward"

"The Cullens? Oh, they're not supposed to come onto the reservation." He looked away, out toward James Island, as he confirmed what I'd thought I'd heard in Sam's voice.

"Why not?"

He glanced back at me, biting his lip. "Oops. I'm not supposed to say anything about that."

"Oh, I won't tell anyone, I'm just curious." I tried to make my smile alluring, wondering if I was laying it on too thick.

He smiled back, though, looking allured. Then he lifted one eyebrow and his voice was even huskier than before.

"Do you like scary stories?" he asked ominously.

"I love them," I enthused, making an effort to smolder at him.

"Do you know any of our old stories, about where we came from — the Quileute's, I mean?" he began.

"Not really," I admitted.

"Well, there are lots of legends, some of them claiming to date back to the Flood — supposedly, the ancient Quileute's tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive like Noah and the ark." He smiled, to show me how little stock he put in the histories.

"Another legend claims that we descended from wolves — and that the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them.

"Then there are the stories about the cold ones." His voice dropped a little lower.

"The cold ones?" I asked, not faking my intrigue now.

"Yes. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent.

According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land." He rolled his eyes.

"Your great-grandfather?" I encouraged.

"He was a tribal elder, like my father. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf—well, not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves."

"Werewolves have enemies?"

"Only one."

I stared at him earnestly, hoping to disguise my impatience as admiration.

"So you see," Jacob continued, "the cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But this pack that came to our territory during my great-grandfather's time was different. They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did — they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So my great-grandfather made a truce with them. If they would promise to stay off our lands, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces." He winked at me.

"If they weren't dangerous, then why…?" I tried to understand, struggling not to let him see how seriously I was considering his ghost story.

"There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they're civilized like this clan was.

You never know when they might get too hungry to resist." He deliberately worked a thick edge of menace into his tone.

"What do you mean, 'civilized'?"

"They claimed that they didn't hunt humans. They supposedly were somehow able to prey on animals instead."

I tried to keep my voice casual. "So how does it fit in with the Cullens? Are they like the cold ones your great-grandfather met?"

"No." He paused dramatically. "They are the same ones."

He must have thought the expression on my face was fear inspired by his story. He smiled, pleased, and continued.

"There are more of them now; a new female and a new male, but the rest are the same. In my great-grandfather's time they already knew of the leader, Carlisle. He'd been here and gone before your people had even arrived." He was fighting a smile.

"And what are they?" I finally asked. "What are the cold ones?"

He smiled darkly.

"Blood drinkers," he replied in a chilling voice. "Your people call them vampires."

'Vampires' I thought thinking about them, it didn't really fit, not with the Empousai, the vampires that I was familiar with, but there could be different kind of Vampires out there.

The details started to fall into place, they were Vampires, and I had to tell the others, right? But what if I was wrong and they weren't Vampires. Did I want everyone to fly out here? Did I want the Cullens to be harmed? What about Edward could I tell my friends, they would want to kill them? I didn't know how I felt about him, it was weird, I felt like I had some kind of connection to him, but a hardly knew him.

We got to the tide pools; I found a pool that had a nice study rock, and sat down, careful not to fall in. Zeus and Poseidon still weren't on very good terms and I didn't want to risk anything. I observed the wild life in there, there were star fish, an eel, and a naiad, she smiled up at me, and I smiled back, still thinking about the mystery that was the Cullen family.

Should I confront the Cullens at school on Monday?

"Bella" Mike called, pulling me out of my thoughts

"What" I said looking up at him

"It looks like it's going to start raining any second," He said "We're gonna head back"

"Ok" I said jumping up to my feet while looking at the sky; Hopefully Zeus will hold off the rain until I get home.

Luckily, the rain started as soon as I got into my house, I may be a daughter of Zeus, but I hated the rain.

Since Charlie wasn't home yet, I got dinner ready, and then read Wuthering Heights until Charlie got home. We eat, then I went up to get ready for bed.

The rest of the weekend went by quickly and all too soon it was Monday.

**AN: Here is the new chapter, please please please review, I love feed back**

**Review Please!**


End file.
